


Leaving the Circus

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Castle Rock (TV), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Possession, Sequel, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: A Clown has lost a Kid (and a ghost).Sequel to Joining the Circus!Discontinued.





	1. Floundering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxgirlontherun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxgirlontherun/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check bottom notes for a further spoilery content warning.

**Henry, they called again.**

He blinks a few times, realizes he’s standing at the sink in the kitchen and no longer in the shower, Willie seems to have decided that he was spacing out to much.

Willie was probably right, he can admit.

_The hospital?_

He doesn’t really need to ask, and a hum is the extent of his answer. 

He knows there’s genuine worry from some of those who call, worry about their coworker, and friend (the few who would label him as such) who’s _still_ absent. 

There’s also less genuine concern, wanting a set of skilled hands back more than anything. That one is more prevalent.

It’s been 10 months since he (they) was (were) “found” stuttering out explanations for where he’d been, against his will, a story the scars on his back had helped to sell. 

It’s been 10 months since he reunited with his wife. His wife who wasn’t pregnant.

Not anymore.

It’s been six months since he (they) moved out.  
  
Six months since she filed for divorce.

He may be home, but he’s still lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of a miscarriage.
> 
> Yes, Kid (with Willie still attached) is back in his own dimension/time line, no you're not supposed to know how he got there yet!
> 
> Hello guys! I'm back! It's been a few months of Heck(tm), I currently still SLIGHTLY have the flu AND common cold, also I got fired with no explanation, it's been pretty wild.  
> I'm not making promises with this fic, I don't have a schedule, but I hope my chapters may be longer (at the cost of taking longer to come out), but I wanted to finish out the story Joining the Circus started, and I hope I can.  
> I'm getting back into the swing of things, be patient with me with loves!
> 
> One-Time Disclaimer: Castle Rock © Hulu. IT, and all S.K. elements © Stephen King.  
> (Disclaimer from grayorca's fic; Tidbit).


	2. Neibolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time a bit to the aftermath of the "great escape attempt."

_Are you awake?_

He's not sure he really sleeps but,

**I'm awake.**

_Are you okay?_

It's odd, being asked that by him, by how he's...steady. In the few times he's been "awake" since their (failed) attempt to escape, Henry's been the one who seemed centered, he supposes. He just wishes he could tell if it was resignation or not.

**What do you think?**

It's not really fair, it's not Henry's fault they're still stuck here, it's not Henry's fault he's used to it. 

(Or if he really wanted to argue, it is exactly Henry's fault that _he's_ stuck here, but he doesn't really want to argue).

There's several moments of silence as Henry shifts and brushes his fingers against the fading bruises on their throat, the reminder of It's attempt to kill them, and his own response, and everything that followed.

At least, it's one reminder, their current location being another.

_I think...I think we can see the sun every day._

The simple statement jolts him out of his black mood. 

**Can see all the dust motes in the sunlight too, guess It's not big on house cleaning.**

He swears Henry lets out a slight laugh.

It's an improvement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this went and decided it was from Willie's POV and I don't know how that happened.  
> Sorry it's so short guys, my life is still a mess and I'm struggling but I'm really trying not to give up on this story, again plenty of the vagueness is intended!


End file.
